<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Frumpkin and Familiars Faithfully Protecting Patrons by StarllingWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126264">Frumpkin and Familiars Faithfully Protecting Patrons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarllingWrites/pseuds/StarllingWrites'>StarllingWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crit Role Narrative Telephone Poems [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Familiars, Mighty Nein, narrative telephone, poem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarllingWrites/pseuds/StarllingWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Dani's round of Narrative Telephone, which aired 03/16/21</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crit Role Narrative Telephone Poems [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Frumpkin and Familiars Faithfully Protecting Patrons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Among purple aspen<br/>A Bengal of saffron<br/>Pops into the realm of Fae<br/>A quick stretch and shake<br/>Are all that it take<br/>Before he trots off on his way</p>
<p>To the foundation he goes<br/>While greeting friends that he knows <br/>Until he finds the head owl, Archie<br/>To them, he tells tales<br/>Sparing no details<br/>Of dragons, gods, and the astral sea</p>
<p>Archie speaks of their unease<br/>'Bout the dangers he sees<br/>And lists the many times he has died<br/>"Your reports are great<br/>But why keep meeting such fate?<br/>Wouldn't you prefer another's side?"</p>
<p>He is quick to disagree<br/>"I feel no animosity<br/>Towards anything my Wizard might ask.<br/>Be it scouting or snuggles<br/>I'll help in all his troubles<br/>For my dear friend, I'm up to any task."</p>
<p>Archie's concerns start to fade<br/>With his convictions conveyed<br/>And now looks proudly upon Frumpkin<br/>In a flash, he shifts away<br/>To help another day<br/>And with a meow, he greats his human</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>